


Battle wounds

by PepNpaps



Series: An aetherial amalgamation [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genderswap, Sneakpeak, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: A short tale but a somber one.





	Battle wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Sister Finley also known as Aziraphale  
Nanny Cornall otherwise known as Crawley.
> 
> Trigger themes!!! Mention of rape.

_Once,_ a woman would have around twelve children in her lifetime. 

Not all of them lived. Not all of them were _willing_.

Sister Finley has seen a great deal ah' things.

She has lived a long life.

Learn't to lick her wounds and keep going. 

Fought many battles. 

Faced beings which no mortal could fathom. 

Smelt stench of decaying occult.

ƧΉΣ KПΣЩ ӨF ΉЦMΛПIƬIΣƧ DЦΛᄂIƬY.

  
She knew of how cruel they can be. 

She knew of their kindness as well. 

<strike>͉͇̯̦̺͆ͯͩͤ̎͋̀s͖̆͊̎ͫ̔̍l͈̠̬͔̤ͅͅṅͬ͟o̗̜͈҉̌s̻̹͚ͦͤ̊̄̇͝ ͚̳̙͉ͬͣͮ̾̊̚ǝ̱̯̗̞͆́͛ͧ̓͒͝l͎҉̎͗̒͋̎ʇ̫̀̂̒̈́̂ʇ͎͕͇̌̆ͫ́͆ͅᴉ͈͎ɹ̼q̘̬̠̩̫̠̀ͦ̄͝ ̼̮̰̤̜̱̿͘ɹ͒́͒͂ͩᴉ̧̼̲̳̹̖͇͌ͫ̄ͪ̚ǝ́ɥ̘̙̱͔͔̍̄ʇ̯͖̼̙́̈̃ͬͤ̚ ͚͇̥̤͋ͬ͛ͤɟͬͫọ̹̰̥̯̠̔ͧ͋̔̾͘ ̥̠̦͔̋̿̂͘ɥ͔͉͆̊ɔ̜̩̫̣̫͔̗̒ͨͭ̌͆ͧɐ̧͍̫̞͉̐̂̿͒̊͗̊ǝ̗̪̤͕̒ ͙͔̰̜͕̠ū͙͎̤̘̤̺̆̂̌̔̄ͮᴉ͌͗ͭ̿̂ͨɥ͙͎͓̱̖͂̃ʇ̯͚͠ᴉ͙̝̦͘ʍ̮̣͖̻̗̲̣͋̋̀̃͢ ̴̘͓̜̯̼̫͕s̴̭̺͕̺͍̑̐̃͌̚u̲̰̹̳̗̣̬҉̊ͬ̒ͫ̑̂ǝ̅ͩ̃̊̚d̥͊͊d̴̮̝̻̯̣ͥ͊ͩͅɐ̙̫̪͔̝ͩͥ̑̂̀ͭɥ̼̂ͭ̑̾͌ ͚͉̙͎̍̂̍̽̏̿ʇ̤͍̦͈̅͂̏͑͑͊̎ɐ̶̖͖̜ͨ̾ͬɥ̜̘̘ͪ͜ͅʇ̲͈̻͕̪҉̍̋͑̏̇͛ͤ ̱͕̲̽ǝ͔̪̫̮͛̽̄̈͂͒l̩̜͕͕̻͚̑ͣ̈́̃ʇ̘̮̀̄ʇ̳͇̱͖̖̦̬͏͊̒̄̃ͨɐ͈̍̋ͪ̓̐͘q͓͖̦͍̬̗ͣ͊̈ͅ ͙̅ͭ̿ͥ̂͆̀ǝ̜̪̩̓̇͑̐̃ͪɥ̙̱͈̮̱̹͇̽͊̽ʇ̡̹͖͐ ͯ͐̓͑͂́ɟ̗̱̟̲̮̠ͬͣ̏̋ͅO</strike>

So,

when Finley took the place of a frightened lamb, she bore no regret. 

She could take the damage. God would help her heal. 

ƬΉΛƬ IƧ ЩΉΛƬ ƧΉΣ ƬΣᄂᄂƧ ΉΣЯƧΣᄂF

Those who knew her as Finley mistaken her silence for fear. Knew naught of her voice.

Λ VӨЩ ӨF ƧIᄂΣПᄃΣ

She raises her infant, a rare sight for a bastard but with a tale and a small miracle, one can do anything.

When Cornell finds herself pestered by a group of nuns, she is surprised to spot her angel.

They talk, Finley tending to the church garden.

That day, a serpent bares its fangs. The wound burning with the flames of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to a gallery show today and I saw one about Abortions and holy heck it was something, interesting but heavy.
> 
> The quote "a woman will have around twelve children in her lifetime. " Was taken from one of the pieces. 
> 
> I aim to write this tale properly but for now I will post this for I have no energy, emotionally or physically .


End file.
